Is It Really Better To Have Loved And Lost
by Sabishii Koneko
Summary: Um...can't really summarize without spoiling the story...


  
  
Note: Psyvape the psyvaporeon and Setsuai belong to me. All "normal" species of pokémon do not belong to me. Shadow Rockets and the Castle belong to Shadow. Each character name belongs to the corresponding Shadow Rocket member.  
  
  
  
Is It Really Better To Have Loved And Lost?  
  
  
I was climbing out of the pool when suddenly the whole building shook from a huge explosion. I heard the Bosses voice over the loud speaker, "Attention, we are under attack. Report to battle stations immediately."  
  
Upon hearing the order, I teleported directly to the underwater exit. Claws was already there. Dark Blastoise Boy, Dark Squirtle, Squirtle28, Dark Gyarados, Magnum Blastoise, Squirtle_Master, IceMan, Andrew, and Squirtle were soon there. The only one that was missing was that insubordinate Starmie5001. I needed to have a talk with that Starmie. I would have already killed him for his insubordination, but he was an old friend from my visit to the future. Another blast shook the building and I decided to wait till after the battle try and find him. We split the force into two sections, one led by Claws, the other by me. My group(Andrew, IceMan, Dark Blastoise Boy, and Dark Squirtle) went out first. Our mission was to go to the other side of the lake and come up behind the enemy.   
  
We dove into the water and swam to the bottom of the lake, so as not to leave visible silhouettes for the enemy to spot us. Once we reached the other side, we leapt out of the water and attacked. I immediately recognized it as Sarah's army. This was the second time she attacked, but this time her army had quadrupled in size. It was now twice as big as our own army. I smiled, realizing the odds were in our favor. I saw a team of about twenty Machamp throwing Electrodes at the Castle. The Electrodes then exploded when they hit the Castle. "All right, guys, we need to take out those Machamp." We charged the Machamp and took a few out immediately.   
  
The three fastest Machamp charged at me. They threw punches and kicks, but I was able to block or dodge all of them. As I battled, I was reminded of the battles between Goku and his enemies on DBZ. The speed and moves were very similar to the ones on that show. It was then that I realized that we were nearly a mile above the ground. How were they flying? Suddenly I noticed that they had Fearow wings. They were Machamp/Fearow hybrids! I decided to take this battle back to the ground, by teleporting all they way back down. When I got to the ground I saw Starmie5001. Apparently he had decided to join the fight. He was rolling around on the ground, dodging thunderbolts from Sarah's Jolteon. Then, I saw one of the pokémon trainers in Sarah's army pull out a small rocket launcher. He fired at Starmie5001. The idiot Starmie wasn't paying attention. He was as good as dead now.   
  
"Chris, teleport now," I yelled at him. And just before the rocket reached him, he teleported. He was safe now. The rocket went on to hit the Golem that was attacking Blaze. When the dust cleared, there was no sign of the Golem, and Blaze was climbing out of the lake the blast had throne her into. She did not look happy.   
  
In the few seconds in which all of that happened, I had let my guard down. Suddenly, I felt an electrifying pain in my stomach, as an Electabuzz slammed into me with a Thunder Punch. The attack paralyzed me. I tried to teleport to a safe place for a quick Rest, but I couldn't move. Then one of the Machamps I had been fighting Mega Kicked me. I was sent flying. I landed about three thousand miles away, and then bounced, rolled, and skidded for another five hundred miles before being stopped by a huge concrete wall. I slammed into it with so much force that my astral form was knocked out of my physical body.  
  
I floated back over to my body to see what kind of injuries I had received. My fins were badly ripped up, and all four of my legs were broken. One was almost completely ripped off. Broken ribs were protruding from my chest. All of that would easily heal over time, but then I realized that I was going to die. I saw that my tail was connected only by the spinal cord. Even the spine itself had been ripped loose. I would be dead within two hours if my tail wasn't repaired, and there was nothing I could do in my astral form. I decided to remerge with my body and try Softboiled, followed by rest. I slowly and carefully entered my body, but before I could try my experimental recovery program, the pain overwhelmed me and I blacked out.  
  
I awoke to find a beautiful Vaporeon standing next to me. I didn't feel any pain in my body, so I tried to get up, and discovered that all for of my legs were in casts. So was my tail. I could feel bandages rapped around my chest and a brace on my neck. The Vaporeon looked at me with kindness in her eyes and said, "Try not to move. 80% of the bones in your body were broken, including your neck. Your stomach was being destroyed by a ball of electricity and you were paralyzed. All of your injuries have been repaired, so that now they can heal. Just go back to sleep now, so you can recover." She then started playing an Ocarina. She played it perfectly and I was soon asleep again.   
  
When I awoke again, she was still there next to me. "Good morning," she said, smiling.   
  
"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.  
  
"About a week, but it's been about a month since I found you near Houou's Temple. My name is Setsuai. What is yours?"  
  
"My name is Psyvaporeon, but all my friends call me Psyvape." I wondered if they were still looking for me. I searched out HQ with my mind, and saw that they were all gathered in the Castle courtyard. I listened carefully. Shadow and Blaze were standing on a stage. Blaze walked up to the microphone, that Claws had just stepped away from.   
  
Blaze began to speak. "Psyvape was one of the best fighters we have ever had. His strength rivaled mine and his speed rivaled Jolteon999. He was nearly as cunning as the Boss, but most of all, he was a good friend. He gave his life to save an insubordinate fool because that insubordinate fool was a friend of his. He will be missed by all of us." She couldn't force anymore words through her tears so she stepped away from the microphone. Shadow stood up to console her. Then she walked up to the microphone.  
  
"As Blaze said, Psyvape was a great warrior and a great friend. His sacrifice is an example of how we should all treat each other. If we are to survive in this world we must show each other the same respect and friendship that Psyvape showed when he gave his life for Starmie5001. There rest of the day will be spent in remembrance of the life of Psyvape. Dismissed." Everyone left the courtyard.   
  
I thought for a moment. They all thought I was dead. I had a chance to start my life over. "Setsuai, would you mind if I stayed here with you for a while?"  
  
"Sure, if you're willing to do a little work and help out around here."  
  
Just then a tall woman walked in to the room. "Hey, there, Setsuai. How is your new friend doing?"  
  
"He appears to be doing fine, mother. He is awake now." They both turned back to look at me.   
  
"Did you just call that human, mother?" I couldn't believe what I had heard.   
  
"Yes, I did. When I was about four, I was kidnapped by a Porygon. It was building a machine for turning humans into pokémon. He chose me as a test subject and turned me into a Vaporeon. At first I was scared because he released me into the wild to see what would happen. I somehow managed to find my way back here. Somehow, mom recognized me. She was also one of the few humans who had a natural ability to understand a pokémon's speech. Everyone else around here thinks I am merely her pet, and I am enjoying keeping it that way. I get treated a lot better by most people. That Porygon has since turned my older sister, Jessie, into a Flareon and her boyfriend, James, into a Vaporeon. It was done under the orders of a an evil Persian named Shadow." Setsuai paused for a moment to compose herself before asking, "What about you. You are obviously not an ordinary Vaporeon. You're dark purple and you have silver eyes. Don't get me wrong, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life."  
  
"All I can say is that I am a psychic Vaporeon. I don't know why that makes me look different, but it does."  
  
"Setsuai, go get some scissors. It's time to remove the casts and bandages." Setsuai left the room. "So what did you say your name was?"  
  
I looked at her cautiously and said, "Psyvape. It's short for psyvaporeon."  
  
"Psyvape, would you mind telling me what happened to you?"  
  
"I was minding my own business, when out of nowhere I was attacked. First, an Electabuzz paralyzed me with Thunder Punch, and then I was sent flying by a Mega Kick from a Machamp/Fearow hybrid. The last thing I remember is slamming into a concrete wall and thinking, 'I'm gonna die'."  
  
"You poor thing. I feel so sorry for you. It's a good thing that Setsuai had insisted on visiting the Ho-oh Temple or you would be dead. Tell me, what do you think of my daughter?"  
  
"She is the most beautiful Vaporeon I have ever seen. Honestly, I think I am in love."  
  
"That is very good news because she feels the same way."  
  
Setsuai returned with the scissors and handed them to her mom. "Thank you, dear." Setsuai's mother then proceeded to remove all of the casts, bandages, and the neck brace. I stood up. I started to step forward, but instead, I collapsed, falling off the bed and landing on Setsuai. She helped me back into the bed. I turned away in shame. I had never felt so helpless in my entire life.   
  
"It's okay, Psyvape. You still need to recover your strength."  
  
Then, I remembered that all I needed to do was Softboiled. I immediately Softboiled and ate the egg. My strength returned. Time seemed to fly by quickly for the next two months. Two weeks after I was able to work, Setsuai and I got married. About a week later, Setsuai became pregnant. My life had become perfect.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
One day, about a month later, Setsuai and I were out in the fields havimg a picnic. I decided that I couldn't lie to her any longer. "Setsuai, my love, I have something important to tell you. I was not just some innocent bystander. I am a mur…"   
  
She interrupted me with a kiss. "I know, dear, I know. I love you. Let the past be the past."  
  
I smiled. "Thank you, my love." I gave her a passionate kiss and we forgot all about the picnic, but our kiss was interrupted by an explosion that knocked us out.  
  
When we awoke, we were collared and chained to a wall. Our feet and tails were chained to the floor. "So, we meet again, Psyvape."  
  
"Sarah!" I couldn't believe it.  
  
"It's time to kill the last of the Shadow Rockets."   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I have destroyed SRHQ and killed everyone there. Go ahead, use your psychic power to take a look at your precious castle."   
  
I searched out the castle with my mind, but all I found was a pile of rubble and a dried up lake. The lake was filled with the bodies of the soldiers of the underwater forces including Claws. In the rubble was the bodies of all the other Shadow Rocket members. Even Shadow Persian, Blaze, and Saria were laying there in what was left of the throne room, dead. I collapsed to the floor when I realized that Sarah had killed all of them.  
  
"I think I'll torture you first," declared Sarah. She pulled out a knife and walked up to Setsuai. "What a beautiful wife you have found for yourself, Psyvape." She then slowly cut off the three fins on Setsuai's head and the one around her neck. Then, she very slowly cut slit Setsuai's throat. I was forced to watch as Setsuai's lifeless body collapsed to the floor.  
  
Just then, something happened to me that hadn't happened since I killed Mary and Jennifer, only this time it was even worse. Rage built up in me until my eyes began to glow a bright red and wind started swirling around me. My chains shattered and I screamed out with a deafening scream just before creating a huge spherical blast that destroyed the Mountain we were in and created a crater with a radius of 500 miles. All that was left was me and Setsuai lifeless body floating in a silver bubble I had created to protect us. I flew us back to the farm were we had lived with her mother. I explained what had happened and we gave her a proper burial with a funeral.   
  
I decided to go back to the Castle and give all of my previous colleagues proper burials and then kill myself, for I no longer had a reason to live. When I arrived at the castle, it was in one piece and the lake was full of water. I was very confused. I went inside and everyone was alive! I teleported directly to the throne room, nearly giving everyone a heart attack. Once the Boss was convinced it really was me, I told them what I had been doing for the past four months. They were all sad to hear about what had happened to Setsuai, but they were also glad that I was back. After we got done talking, I teleported to Starmie5001's room, scaring him half to death. I talked to him about his insubordination and then went to take a really long nap.  



End file.
